WINE PARTY
by Destiny of KyuMin
Summary: Hanya sepotong kisah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjelang anniversary 8th debut Kyuhyun. Yang diabadikan oleh Eunhyuk di akun twitternya. Beserta beberapa botol wine sebagai saksi bisu. KyuMin/ NC/ Yaoi/ OS.


**Wine Party**

**.**

**Destiny of KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is ours **

**YAOI, ****NC, Sex Activity, Lil Bit Humor, ****Typo(s), OneShot**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading n enJOY!**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Rasanya baru saja ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, namun tepukan pelan di pundaknya oleh manajernya mau tak mau harus membuatnya membuka mata. Ia meregangkan kedua lengannya ke atas, karena rasanya semua otot tubuhnya sudah menjerit-jerit meminta istirahat sejak tadi.

"Ya, sebentar, Hyung. Aku sedang mengumpulkan nyawaku dulu." Suara parau Kyuhyun menjawab tepukan tadi.

"Cepatlah istirahat setelah sampai di kamarmu. Besok jadwal kalian masih menunggu. Kugou Awards, ingat?"

"Aku tahu, aku bukan orang pikun, Hyung."

Sang manajer hanya bisa menggeleng dengan sahutan si magnae ini. Dasar mulut pedas.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku malas kembali ke dorm. Semakin lama semakin sepi saja dorm itu, setelah Hyungdeul membeli rumah sendiri-sendiri." Gerutuan Kyuhyun terdengar.

"Bilang saja kau iri jika Hyungdeul-mu sudah memiliki rumah. Kau saja yang belum 'kan?"

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Aku? Iri? Hei, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa iri, kecuali dengan _baby face _milik Min Hyung."

Sosok manajernya kembali memutar matanya bosan. Di setiap pembicaraan ringan seperti ini selalu saja berhasil membawa-bawa nama Sungmin. Magnae ini benar-benar cinta mati sepertinya dengan danhobak manisnya itu.

"Yayaya, aku tahu. Tidak usah diteruskan, bisa-bisa kau tidak keluar dari mobilku sampai besok pagi. Kau bisa lupa waktu jika sudah menceritakan soal Sungmin."

"Hyung tidak asyik." Keluh Kyuhyun pelan, nyaris seperti gumaman.

"Bukannya begitu, Magnae, tetapi ini sudah sangat malam. Kau harus beristirahat. Kalian semua tanggung jawabku. Kau bisa menceritakan padaku tentang Sungmin kapanpun kau mau, asalkan jangan malam ini. Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengaku kalah, ia membenarkan ucapan itu. Dengan malas ia meraih tas dan topinya, lalu membuka pintu mobil.

"Langsung tidur, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan berkencan dengan laptopmu. Besok aku akan datang kesini lagi jam 9 pagi."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk, berusaha menjadi anak penurut. Ia melambaikan tangan sekilas kepada manajernya, kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah mencari lift di lantai dasar gedung itu. Benar-benar malam yang membosankan. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk pelampiasan rasa lelahnya, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa memikirkan apa tepatnya yang diinginkannya. Hanya satu hal yang jelas yang ada di otaknya.

Ia ingin Sungmin ada disini sekarang, supaya Kyuhyun bisa menjadikannya sebagai guling saat tidur nanti.

Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin sedang berada di rumah orangtuanya sekarang. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja nekat datang bertamu kesana, tetapi ia ingat nasihat manajernya tadi. Lagipula, ini memang sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Aku mau MinnieMin…"

.

.

.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Setidaknya sampai dia berhasil membuka pintu apartment mereka dan—

"Lho? Ini sepatu Min Hyung, lalu…?"

Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar bisa membuka matanya lebar-lebar setelah tadi mengantuk. Ia hafal sekali dengan sepatu _sporty _berawarna hitam dengan corak ungu gelap itu. Itu sepatu milik Sungmin. Apa Sungmin datang kesini?

Dengan cengiran lebar yang tersungging di bibir, Kyuhyun dengan bersemangat menutup pintu dan melepas sepatunya sendiri. Ah, akhirnya _ada_ sesuatu yang menarik malam ini. Kekekeke~

"Aku pulaaaang~"

Kyuhyun berseru riang sembari melangkah masuk dan yeah, ia menemukan Sungmin di sana. Tampak sibuk memperhatikan sebuah _cake_ di hadapannya dengan garpu kecil di tangan. Ah, ada Hyukjae juga duduk di ruang tengah itu menemani Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun yang tadi sudah bersemangat karena melihat sepatu Sungmin kini menatap malas.

"Kupikir hanya ada Min Hyung disini, ternyata ada Hyukjae juga."

Hyukjae, atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk menoleh masam pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengacungkan garpu kecilnya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Min Hyung datang karena ingin mengajariku meminum _wine_. Aku sekali-kali ingin mencoba minuman mahal favorit kalian itu. Kau masuk saja sana ke kamar, jangan ganggu aku dan Min Hyung."

Kyuhyun mencibir. Tampak jelas ia meragukan niat Eunhyuk. Namja jangkung itu berjalan mendekati kursi yang diduduki Sungmin dan merunduk, menyambangi pipi berisi namja labu itu. Hanya menciumnya ringan, yah disertai satu gigitan kecil, kemudian Kyuhyun beralih mendekati kursi Eunhyuk karena botol _wine_-nya ada di sana.

"Yakin Hyukhyuk mau mencoba meminum _wine_? Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa meminumnya, tahu."

Eunhyuk memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau meragukanku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tentu saja. Kau saja mencoba minum pertamamu saat berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Heh."

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian malah berdebat hal yang tidak penting? Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau coba kuenya?"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi asyik sendiri dengan _cake_ di hadapannya, mulai bosan mendengar perdebatan kecil mereka. Ia menyodorkan garpu kecil yang lain kepada Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya bergeming, hanya menatap sekilas pada garpu yang disodorkan Sungmin tadi. Si magnae yang tidak terlihat seperti magnae itu malah meraih salah satu dari tiga botol _wine_ dan menuangnya ke gelas kosong.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kue? Atau kau sudah kenyang karena makan malam di luar?" Sungmin bertanya heran sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

Kyuhyun meneguk sedikit cairan merah keunguan yang bergolak di gelasnya. Lalu menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Aku mau Min Hyung suapi aku, baru aku akan memakan kuenya."

Sungmin hanya mendengus dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menegur, lalu kembali fokus dengan potongan kuenya sendiri. Sementara Eunhyuk memasang pose berlagak muntah.

"Kau kenapa Hyukhyuk? Belum mencoba _wine_ dan kau sudah bertingkah abnormal." Sindir Kyuhyun meremehkan.

Eunhyuk menaruh garpunya. "Kau tahu? Kalimatmu tadi itu macam gombalan kacangan yang biasanya diucapkan anak-anak remaja yang masih labil."

"Bilang saja kau iri karena Hae Hyung tak ada disini. Lalu kau mau bermesraan dengan siapa? Botol _wine_?" dengus Kyuhyun sebal.

Kyuhyun melepas _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya di punggung kursi. Kini terlihat dirinya yang hanya memakai _singlet_ putih.

"Tumben sekali kau memakai baju seperti itu? biasanya kau tidak mau pamer tubuh," gumam Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kelewat malam. Sudah tak seramai sebelumnya saat aku selesai latihan. Jadi yah, kupikir _it's ok_. Lebih menghemat waktu juga sebenarnya daripada jika aku harus mencari pakaian ganti di tasku."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mengambil gelas _wine_-nya sendiri dan meneguknya perlahan.

"Min Hyung, apakah setelah kau meminum _wine_ besok paginya kau akan _hangover_?" tanya Eunhyuk peansaran.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. "Tidak separah itu, Hyukhyuk. Kau benar-benar bodoh, ya. Kadar alkohol dalam _wine _itu berbeda dengan soju. Tidak akan menyebabkan _hangover_."

Eunhyuk mendengus sebal. "Hei, bagaimana jika kita berfoto? Aku akan menguploadnya di twitter." Ia memilih mengeluarkan ponselnya dibanding meladeni ucapan Kyuhyun. Bisa sampai ayam jantan berkokok jika ia meladeni ucapan pedas si magnae.

Eunhyuk bersiap dengan posisinya memegang kamera setelah ia terlebih dulu menyingkirkan ketiga botol _wine_ yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ikut memasang pose mengantuk andalannya. Sesaat sebelum kamera Eunhyuk mengabadikannya, Sungmin menginterupsi heboh.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Aku mau ini!" serunya riang sembari mengambil salah satu botol _wine_ dan mendekapnya gembira.

"Ayo, Hyuk, aku sudah siap!"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengamati tingkah Sungmin, mendadak hatinya berdesir melihat senyum manis itu mengembang di bibir kekasihnya. Oh…

KLIK.

"Hmm, bagus. Akan ku-_upload_ sekarang." Eunhyuk bergumam dan sibuk membuka akun jejaring sosialnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun meneguk sisa _wine _ yang tersisa di gelasnya hingga tandas, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Ia sudah menahannya sejak tadi. Mungkin harusnya ia diberi penghargaan karena bisa menahan hasratnya. Wew…

Namja Cho itu mendekati Sungmin yang masih asyik dengan krim-krim kue yang tersisa, sementara Eunhyuk sibuk dengan _gadget_nya sendiri. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba yang terlalu cepat, setidaknya untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyentak tangan _sweety pumpkin_ itu.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut, dan belum sempat ia protes atau melakukan hal lain, Kyuhyun sudah menariknya berdiri dan mencium bibirnya telak. Garpu kecil yang dipegangya terjatuh begitu saja saat Kyuhyun dengan serius menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka menempel.

Dengan remasan di pergelangan tangannya, Sungmin mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun sedang memintanya membuka celah lekukan indahnya. Sungmin menuruti itu, ia perlahan membuka belahan bibirnya sedikit. Segera setelah ia menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasakan mulutnya terisi oleh cairan _wine_ yang tadi juga diminumnya. Rasa krim yang lembut bercampur dengan manisnya _wine_ seketika melumer di mulutnya. Rupanya Kyuhyun menampungnya sedikit di dalam mulutnya sendiri untuk dibagikan kepadanya. Hah, apakah ini adalah pintu menuju malam panjang mereka?

"Yah, tidak bisakah kalian melakukannya di tempat yang lebih tertutup?!"

Eunhyuk meringis melihat posisi dan keadaan intim itu, menurut pandangannya Kyuhyun tampak seperti sedang berusaha melahap habis wajah Sungmin. Mengerikan.

Tapi tak ada yang menanggapi teriakannya barusan. Mungkin Sungmin mendengarnya dan bermaksud menghentikan ulah Kyuhyun, tetapi ia sendiri sudah terlanjur terbawa oleh permainan Kyuhyun. Tadinya tangannya bermaksud mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh agar berhenti barang sejenak dan mereka berpindah ke kamar. Namun, si magnae tidak melepaskannya.

Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan ciumannya. Manik matanya berkabut ketika menatap Sungmin. "Aku menginginkanmu, Min," ucapnya parau.

.

.

.

Mereka masih terus berciuman, hingga hampir saja tubuh keduanya menabrak pintu kamar mereka. Kyuhyun dengan intens melumat bibir Sungmin yang berada dalam gendongannya. Kedua kaki Sungmin melingkar erat di pingangnya serta kedua tangan Sungmin melingkar di lehernya. Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun meraba-raba pintu mencari kenopnya, sementara tangan yang satunya melingkari pinggang Sungmin, agar Sungmin tidak terjatuh.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu, ia membanting pintu itu kasar. Kyuhyun kemudian merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjang, sebelum ikut bergabung dan mengungkung tubuh mungil Sungmin di dalam kuasanya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku karena harus menahan hasratku," bisik Kyuhyun pelan, lidah panasnya menjilat daun telinga Sungmin lembut. Dia begitu menyukai ketika Sungmin menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya, jemari mungil milik Sungmin menjambak rambutnya lembut.

Indra penciumannya di penuhi aroma tubuh Sungmin. Wangi tubuh Sungmin semakin manis dan memabukkan karena bercampur dengan aroma _wine _yang mereka minum tadi. Bibir Kyuhyun mencium sudut bibir Sungmin, menggoda pemuda manis itu, sebelum bibirnya kemudian mencium rahang Sungmin, mengigitnya lembut membuat Sungmin terkesiap. Dan Kyuhyun mendengar lebih banyak lagi ketika ia menggigit kecil tulang selangka Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun," gumam Sungmin lirih. Ini baru permulaan, namun rasanya Sungmin sudah kewalahan mengimbangi permainan yang Kyuhyun buat. Dia menginginkan lebih. Tanpa sadar ia memiringkan kepalanya, meminta Kyuhyun menyentuhnya di sana, lembut namun dalam.

"Sabar, sayang. Aku pasti memanjakan setiap titik di tubuhmu tanpa terkecuali." Lidah panas itu kemudian menjilat leher Sungmin sensual, menyesap lembut tanpa meninggalkan jejak, dia sadar besok mereka masih memiliki jadwal. Kyuhyun akan melakukannya, memanjakan Sungmin hingga pemuda manis itu lepas kendali bahkan tidak akan mengingat siapa namanya.

Bibir Kyuhyun kembali mengklaim bibir Sungmin, melumat dan menghisapnya kuat, penuh nafsu. Mereka begitu meresapi ciuman yang mereka lakukan, seolah bibir mereka diciptakan dan dibentuk untuk satu sama lain. Keduanya saling melilitkan lidah dan berbagi _saliva_. Hingga tidak tertampung dan perlahan mengalir keluar ke dagu mereka. Lidah keduanya bergerak seirama, saling berusaha untuk mendominasi permainan.

Sungmin merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang menusuk paha dalamnya, begitu keras dan siap, membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin sesak. Sungmin menekan selangkangan mereka membuat keduanya tersentak, mengesek perlahan, membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas dan kasar. Keduanya semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, merasakan panas yang semakin berdenyut diselangkangan mereka. Gelayar panas dari tubuh mereka semakin terasa, panas yang begitu menyenangkan dan mengaburkan akal sehat mereka.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya sejenak. Jari-jari nakal Kyuhyun bergerak cepat dan tidak sabaran membuka kaos Sungmin, kemudian bibirnya kembali membungkam bibir mungil yang telah membengkak itu. Bibirnya tak pernah lepas menggigit dan mengulum bibir Sungmin. Nikmat. Benar-benar nikmat.

Tubuh Sungmin menggigil ketika merasakan jari-jari ramping Kyuhyun yang bersentuhan dengan kulit telanjangnya, mengelusnya lembut. Sungmin kehilangan kendali, tangan yang semula mengalung indah di leher Kyuhyun kini menuju ke selangkangan Kyuhyun, menangkup kemudian meremas tonjolan dibalik celana jeans itu lembut.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, merasakan percikan api yang menyenangkan dan semakin menyulut gairahnya. "Sungmin." Nada suaranya berubah semakin berat. Jemarinya kemudian melepas celana yang dikenakan Sungmin. Nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat tubuh Sungmin yang hanya di balut celana dalam ketat berwarna hitam. Kyuhyun membungkukan tubuhnya, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari selangkangan Sungmin, kejantanan Sungmin telah siap dan keras. Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup dan menjilat celana yang sedikit basah akibat cairan pre cum itu.

Sungmin melenguh pelan. Dia benar-benar pasrah menerima setiap kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya.

Suara lenguhan itu semakin menaikan hasrat Kyuhyun. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin. "Tunggu sebentar di sini, sayang. Aku segera kembali."

Sungmin mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya, dia sudah keras dan dengan seenak bulu ketiaknya Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"Hentikan itu, Lee Sungmin, atau kau akan menyesal!"

Perkataan itu seketika menghentikan gerakan tangan Sungmin. Ayolah... dia sudah tidak tahan dan sangat keras di bawah sana. Kejantanannya berdenyut panas.

Sungmin seketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya penuh gairah, sebotol _wine_ yang isinya tinggal setengah kini berada di tangan magnae tampan itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan ke arah Sungmin, manik matanya menatap Sungmin dalam. Diletakannya botol wine itu di atas nakas. Dia kembali mengungkung tubuh Sungmin. Jemarinya dengan tergesa melepaskan satu-satunya kain yang masih melekat di tubuh Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ah_, mari kita mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda."

Kyuhyun mengambil botol _wine_ itu, meneguknya sedikit kemudian bibirnya langsung mengklaim bibir Sungmin, membagi _wine_ yang masih berada di mulutnya dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, lidahnya menjilat _saliva_ yang bercampur dengan _wine _di dagu Sungmin.

"Kau menyukai _wine_, bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun seduktif sambil menuangkan sisa _wine_ di dalam botol itu ke seluruh tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin terkesiap. "Y-Yah, apa yang kau lakukan, Magnae? Aku-ahssh…"

Kyuhyun diam, tidak berniat menanggapi protes yang meluncur keluar dari belahan bibir Sungmin. Ia masih serius menuangkan cairan dari botol di tangannya, ke sekujur tubuh Sungmin, terkecuali kedua kaki dan wajah si Labu Manis itu.

Setelah tubuh seputih susu itu basah merata oleh cairan merah keunguan tadi, Kyuhyun menghentikan siramannya. Tersisa beberapa teguk _wine_ di botol berwarna gelap itu dan Kyuhyun meanruhnya kembali ke nakas.

"Omong-omong, jangan sekali-sekali memanggilku 'Magnae' saat kita sedang berdua saja seperti sekarang. Aku bukan lagi 'Magnae' jika aku sedang bercinta denganmu, arra?"

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin yang bahkan belum membalas ucapannya barusan. Mencium namja itu sedikit lebih lama sebelum memulai permainannya. Rasa kantuk dan lelah yang tadi menyerangnya sudah menguap, _well_, Sungmin memang datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Sshhh…"

Sungmin mendesis sesaat setelah Kyuhyun melepas bibirnya dan membiarkannya menghirup udara demi mengisi paru-parunya. Tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar apalagi normal, karena detik berikutnya Kyuhyun memulai lagi serangannya.

Lidah panas si magnae mulai menjilati lehernya yang basah oleh cairan _wine_, dan jilatan awal itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin seperti kehilangan nafasnya. Dan satu desahan kembali meluncur dari celah bibir indahnya ketika Kyuhyun menggigit salah satu tonjolan di bagian dadanya, oh cepat sekali magnae itu mengubah medan serangannya.

"K-kenap-ahhh…"

Sungmin tadinya berniat menanyakan hal panas namun membingungkan ini, tetapi tidak jadi karena Kyuhyun kembali menggigiti dadanya, kali ini tonjolan kecil di sebelah kiri dadanya. Sekaligus tangan berjari panjang itu meremas kejantanan Sungmin di bawah sana. Gila.

Bagaimana bisa Sungmin bertanya dengan kalimat penuh ketika bahkan untuk mengatur suaranya saja ia tidak bisa? Ah, Kyuhyun memang pandai membuatnya tak karuan seperti sekarang. Akal sehatnya entah pergi ke mana.

"Ah hah…hah… Kyuhyuunnh…"

Sungmin meremas kuat lengan Kyuhyun, pelampiasan atas sensasi panas, keras, dan basah yang dirasakannya. Yeah, sekarang bukan hanya tubuhnya yang basah karena guyuran _wine_ tadi oleh Kyuhyun, tetapi ujung miliknya pun mulai basah oleh cairan _precum_. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak henti mengocok miliknya di sana.

Kyuhyun masih saja memanja tubuh atas Sungmin dengan mulutnya. Kini perut Sungmin menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Bibir tebal yang _kissable_, lidah basah yang panas beserta gigi yang bekerja dalam sinkronisasi itu benar-benar terampil memanja sang pujaan yang terbaring dibawahnya.

"Min Hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu, apa kau tahu itu?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan disela kegiatannya menggigiti gemas perut Sungmin.

"A-aku…hah…tahu…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sembari terus menjilati bekas guyuran _wine_ yang hampir bersih di perut Sungmin. Terasa lebih manis itu terasa semakin manis di lidahnya setelah cairan merah keunguan nan mahal itu mendarat lebih dulu di kulit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyudahi penjelajahannya di perut Sungmin dengan memberikan satu hisapan dan jilatan terakhir, lalu bergerak semakin turun ke bawah. Ia menciumi pelan selangkangan kekasihnya, menebarkan ciuman ringan yang semakin membuat Sungmin menggeliat resah disusul desahan lirih dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak sabar, huh? Atau aku kurang cepat ya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum iseng sambil berlama-lama meniupi milik Sungmin yang sudah tegang sempurna, hasil pekerjaan tangannya tadi.

"Kyuhyuunn…"

Mendengar suara itu saja, Kyuhyun sudah tahu seperti apa wajah hyung tersayangnya sekarang. Jika saja saat ini ia tengah berhadapan muka dengan Sungmin, sudah dijamin bibir indah menggoda si bunny itu habis dilumatnya. Namja Cho itu menghela nafas sebelum menjilat ujung milik Sungmin, kemudian memasukkan benda keras itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya penuh-penuh.

"Aaaah…"

Desahan lega Sungmin terdengar sedetik kemudian. Walau bagaimanapun seringnya Kyuhyun mengisengi dirinya terlebih dulu saat mereka berhubungan intim, tetap saja Kyuhyun akan mampu membuatnya melayang puas sampai nirwana. HiperbolisMin, huh?

Kyuhyun terus memanja milik Sungmin, dengan keahliannya sendiri. Ketika akhirnya kekasihnya itu berkedut di dalam mulutnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Ia menerima cairan Sungmin seluruhnya, tanpa sisa. Karena milik Sungmin adalah miliknya juga, maka Kyuhyun merasa tidak perlu untuk meragu.

"Hhhh…"

Helaan nafas Sungmin terdengar jelas, dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat perut juga dada Sungmin naik turun dengan cepat akibat orgasmenya barusan. Kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkeram sprei kini melemas tetapi ia tetap menggerakkan tangannya mencari-cari. Berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun yang sedang beringsut mendekatinya. Kyuhyun selalau hafal dengan kebiasaannya meminta ciuman setelah mencapai 'puncak' dan Sungmin bersyukur ia tidak perlu memintanya lagi.

Kedua bibir basah itu kembali menyatu, dengan lembut pada awalnya dan pihak yang di atas mulai mendominasi pergerakan itu. Kyuhyun, si pihak atas, dengan mudah meminta Sungmin membuka bibir untuknya. Segera setelah celah itu terbuka, Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua sisa cairan Sungmin yang ditampungnya di mulut sejak tadi. Sungmin mengerang, berusaha memprotes tindakan Kyuhyun karena ia sedang tidak _mood_ menelan cairannya sendiri.

Tetapi tangan Kyuhyun sudah menangkup pipinya dan bibir tebal itu kembali membungkam belahan bibirnya. Mau tak mau Sungmin menelannya dan setelah rongga mulutnya kosong sejenak, lidah Kyuhyun yang ganti mengisinya. Menjilati bagian dalam mulutnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Mmm…"

Sungmin melenguh pelan sembari mengusap tangan Kyuhyun yang menangkup wajahnya, memberitahu jika ia sudah sampai batasnya.

Si magnae itu mengerti dengan gerakannya tadi, dan Kyuhyun perlahan menyudahi cumbuannya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir Sungmin sekali lagi, dan ia membuka mata. Tepat saat itu juga Sungmin membuka mata, memperlihatkan sepasang _foxy eyes_ yang tampak sayu.

"Wow…" Kyuhyun bergumam kagum mendapati raut mempesona Sungmin terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Satu tangan Kyuhyun menyibak helaian rambut basah Sungmin yang berjatuhan di sebagian dahinya. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi keindahan ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Kenapa kau belum membuka pakaianmu?"

Sungmin menarik _singlet putih _Kyuhyun, bermaksud melepasnya dari tubuh si magnae.

"Kenapa memangnya? Toh melihat atau tidak melihat tubuhku kau bisa mencapai klimaks." Kyuhyun menampilkan cengiran jahilnya.

Sungmin cemberut. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa kalau aku selalu saja menjadi pihak yang telanjang total jika kita sedang bercinta. Ini bahkan belum mencapai inti."

Kyuhyun melumat sekilas lekukan kenyal sewarna peach itu dengan gemas.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Sekarang sudah saatnya kita mencari _pleasure_ yang sesungguhnya."

Kyuhyun dengan gerakan cepat bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin dan membuka celananya hingga kain itu bergabung bersama milik Sungmin di lantai.

Sungmin yang ikut terduduk mendadak kembali terbaring di ranjang karena dorongan Kyuhyun dan yah, ciuman mereka kembali terulang. Kali ini Kyuhyun bergerak lebih agresif dan panas, menularkan rasa membakar itu ke bibir dan juga seluruh tubuh Sungmin.

Gelenyar membara itu seakan memenuhi pikiran dan perasaan Kyuhyun. A_ctually,_ ia sebenarnya sudah menegang semenjak mendengar rengekan Sungmin tadi, plus merasakan kenyal bibir Sungmin yang tadi dikuasainya.

Kyuhyun masih terus mencium kekasihnya, sementara tangannya mempersiapkan Sungmin di bawah sana. Dirasakannya jemari Sungmin menjambak rambutnya saat Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam sana. Kyuhyun bermain-main sejenak dengan dua jarinya di dalam tubuh Sungmin, dan setelah Sungmin nyaman ia menambahkan lagi satu jarinya. Memang jari panjang itu sudah terbiasa tepat menemukan titik sensitif itu, maka…

"Akh!"

Sungmin tersentak dan melepas paksa ciuman mereka. Dilihatnya wajah tersenyum Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sayang, dan juga kekasihnya itu sudah menempatkan diri di posisi bersiap.

"Sungmin-ah, _please accept me._"

Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun menarik jari-jarinya, namja itu langsung menghentak masuk ke dalam tubuh Sungmin. Tubuh dalam kungkungannya tersentak dan Sungmin refleks memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dan salah satu kakinya langsung mengalung di pinggul si magnae.

"Ahhh…"

Tak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan. Bahkan suara desahan tak sengajanya tidak mampu keluar sepenuhnya karena tercekat di tenggorokannya. Nafasnya terputus-putus, tetapi sumpah, ini benar-benar _pleasure_ seperti yang Kyuhyun bilang. Sungmin melenguh menikmati bibir Kyuhyun meraba _adam apple_ di lehernya, lalu menggigiti bahunya disertai ciuman dan hisapan memabukkan.

"Mingghh... Hhh…"

Kyuhyun pun merasa sama gilanya mendapati miliknya terjepit kuat di bawah sana. Lorong milik Sungmin berkedut panas menerima 'tamunya' dan bereaksi sama panasnya. Namja jangkung itu berusaha terus menggerakkan pinggulnya demi mencapai titik _pleasure_ di dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

Beberapa hentakan yang berbuah desahan dan lenguhan dari keduanya, kini mulai menampakkan hasilnya. Kyuhyun merasakan jelas miliknya berkedut hebat di dalam sana, ingin segera mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Kyuhyun mempercepat laju pinggulnya, menghentak dalam-dalam menumbuk sisi _pleasure_ Sungmin yang membuatnya gila. Ia merundukkan wajahnya, kembali melumat belahan bibir Sungmin yang sedang terbuka mencuri nafas. Langsung saja ia menyelipkan lidahnya tanpa harus memintanya terbuka lebih dulu, lalu Kyuhyun menjelajah lagi isi rongga mulut hangat itu. Ya Tuhan, disetiap percintaannya dengan Sungmin ini selalu saja membuat Kyuhyun merasa melebur. Rasa cinta dan kagumnya untuk Sungmin seolah menumpuk semakin tinggi dan meluap memenuhi dirinya.

Satu hentakan terakhir dan Kyuhyun melepaskannya. Membiarkan Sungmin mencapai puncaknya juga bersamanya, sebagian cairan Sungmin mengenai pahanya. Kyuhyun menggeram pelan di bibir Sungmin, membuat si Labu Manis mengernyit karenanya.

"Mhh… Sshh…"

Kyuhyun meraba pelan pinggul Sungmin, menjalankan kedua telapak tangannya mengelus tubuh pasangannya itu, terus merambat naik melewati pinggang, perut, tulang rusuk, dada, bahu, leher dan berakhir di kedua pipinya. Setelah mengusap lembut pipi _chubby_ itu Kyuhyun menelusupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke bawah kepala Sungmin. Cumbuan mereka pun turut berakhir.

"Melelahkan, ya?"

Kyuhyun bergumam seraya menyeka buliran keringat di sekitar dahi dan pelipis Sungmin, bibirnya yang memerah menyunggingkan senyum sayang.

"Tapi kedengarannya malah kali ini menjadi penghilang rasa lelahmu ya? Suaramu tidak memperdengarkan kalau kau lelah." Sungmin menyahut pelan sambil masih saja memejamkan mata.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kuharap HyukHyuk tidak menguping yang barusan."

"Aku merasa tidak enak tertangkap melakukan hal intim. Ini semua ulahmu."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan." Kyuhyun dengan entengnya mencibir. Ia menggeser posisinya agar berbaring lebih nyaman dengan Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

"Uh, rasanya tubuhku lengket sekali. Kau gila ya, kenapa tadi menyiramku dengan _wine_? Lagipula, sayang, Kyuhyun, minuman mahal hanya kau buang-buang. Lihat, sprei ranjang juga kotor dan lengket. Ish, kau ini!"

Sungmin menggerutu panjang lebar mengomeli ulah iseng Kyuhyun tadi. Yang diomeli hanya tersenyum-senyum mendengar omelannya.

"Yah! Dengarkan aku bicara, Magnae!"

Kyuhyun terbahak. "Yayaya, aku mendengarmu, Sungmin hyung. Tapi kubilang jangan panggil aku 'Magnae' saat kita sedang berdua seperti ini."

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan kembali melumat sekilas bibir indah itu.

"Karena jika sedang berdua saja denganmu, entah kenapa aku justru merasa lebih tua daripada kau." Kyuhyun berbisik di depan bibir Sungmin, hangat nafasnya menerpa masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hah, kau memang dewasa sebelum waktunya. Bahkan dengan tak tahu malunya kau mengaku sudah menonton film dewasa diumur 14 tahun." Gerutuan terdengar samar keluar dari mulut mungil Sungmin.

"Hey, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya, oke! Lagipula, aku mempraktekannya pertama kali denganmu." Cengiran bodoh tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Issh... dasar Magnae!"

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan aku 'Magnae' akan ada ronde kedua untuk kita." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin menggoda.

Sungmin melotot imut. "Aku lelah! Besok kita masih ada jadwal, Kyu~~." Rajuknya manja.

"Arra, Nae Danhobak." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin hangat, "Sekarang tidurlah. Mau aku nyanyikan _lullaby_?" ucapnya lembut.

"Ani. Kau juga pasti lelah setelah latihan tadi. Kyu, sebentar lagi _anniversary_mu yang kedelapan. Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku?" _foxy eyes_ Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun hangat.

"Teruslah berada disisiku apapun yang terjadi, Hyung."

"Aku berjanji akan tetap berada disisimu apapun yang terjadi nanti." Sungmin meringkuk ke dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae, Hyung." Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun," bisik Sungmin lembut sebelum perlahan terlelap dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti aku tak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, sebelum ikut terlelap bersama pemuda manis yang amat sangat dia cintai itu.

Di luar cahaya sama bulan mengintip malu-malu dari balik gorden kamar, seolah ikut terhanyut menyaksikan kisah cinta dua anak adam yang saling mencintai dan melengkapi itu. Desau angin pun ikut bersenandung, mengiringi mereka semakin dalam terjatuh dalam indahnya alam mimpi.

.

.

END

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note : Halo ^^ Kami membawa sebuah cerita untuk dinikmati. Kami harap kalian bisa menikmatinya ya, hehe. Kami hanya KyuMin Shipper akut, yang sangat mencintai mereka**** (KyuMin)****. Kami memang orang asing, mungkin, tetapi kalau kalian cermat kalian pasti bisa menemukan kami. Hanya ****mencoba men****cari peruntungan diluar akun kami yang biasa.**

**Meski terlambat #Kyuhyun8thDebutAnniversary.  
Semoga semakin bersinar dalam karirnya dan tentu saja semakin langgeng dengan Lee Sungmin.**

******Mohon komentarnya atas project coba-coba ini. Jika ada kesalahan kami akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Terima kasih ^^**


End file.
